


In a Flash

by sprstarinfrance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: and because they must be nicknamed the tornado twins for a reason, inspired by how giddy and adorable barry was in arrow, time traveling trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s more annoying then a giddy Allen? A time traveling teenage giddy Allen. </p><p>(time traveling kid trope, just not the time traveling kid your expecting to pop up in Starling City).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Flash

Felicity groaned as a familiar breeze ran though the foundry and caused the case file she was working on to fly though the air, leaving pieces of it all over the floor around her desk. She took a deep breath before shouting, “BARRY! We talked about this.”

Oliver let down the arrow he was working on glanced over. 

Except when the blur finally stopped it wasn’t Barry. It was a teenage girl with wild black hair, and giant familiar grin on her face, “Did you see that?” She said to no one in particular. “That was fucking awesome! He said I couldn’t do it, but I did! Suck on that Donald!”

Felicity started to open her mouth to ask the obvious question, starting with “What…” but before she had a chance to open her mouth the girl literally whipped around to her. 

“What year is it? No ring…2014…2015? ‘Cause the wedding….” She stopped mid sentence turning over to Oliver, who has somehow managed to grab his bow, but hadn’t yet began to aim it at her. “Dude, you should totally try to shoot me. I’ve been meaning to test… seriously?!”

It’s like she’s flipped a switch again and forgetting all about Oliver bounced over to the rows of arrows not quite touching one the exploding ones. 

“Ooh! I clearly remember a birthday party with one of these and a cake. Seriously, the look on Doctor Well’s face when all exploded on him... Best. Day. Ever!”

And then she was spinning around the foundry not quite talking about anything, but talking about a lot of things all at once. It was making Felicity dizzy, and it’s more then enough to confuse Oliver because if she was speedy metahuman villain, she the strangest one he had met. 

The girl only stopped to squeal when Roy walked into the room grimaced and pointed at her, “Who is she?”

“We’ve all been wondering that,” Felicity said finally getting a chance to talk, “but she hasn’t exactly given us a moment to ask.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m just excited, do you know how cool this all is?” The girl took a breath, her eyes still wide in wonderment. “I know things, but to actually see it, with my actual eyes, it’s like…. Dammn! Look at those!” She pointed at the suits in the glass cases and then Felicity’s computers, “And those!”

“Is she some sort of demented fangirl?” Roy muttered still looking at her in bewilderment. 

“It’s heredity. My dad still gets this giddy ‘better then Christmas’ grin on his face every time Oliver calls him for help. But can you blame him? It all started here. All of it. Everything. The whole revolution,” She rushed out shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet, “You don’t even know.” 

Oliver walked over to her, bow still in his hand and his voice dangerously close to the one he used as the Arrow, “You still haven’t answered his question. Who are you? And why are you here?”

The girl just grinned back at him, not even the slightest bit phased by his towering presence, “Dawn Allen. Time Traveling.” 

“Did she just say Allen?” Roy murmured at the same time Felicity whispered as she clutched the arms of her chair, “Did she just say time travel?” Oliver continued to stare unconvinced. 

“Yes, and Yes. Don and I have been testing our abilities for a while. We Allen’s are fast. Always have been right out of the gate. Don once tumbled though the glass patio room when he was one and didn’t stop until fell out of the living room into the front yard. It was hard to explain to the neighbors but… Dad once broke the sound barrier so messing with the space-time continuum is the only logical step. If the Reverse Flash can do it, we should be able too.” 

“The next logical step,” Felicity repeated back to her, because she finally understood why that smile looked so familiar. It was Barry, totally Barry, with a bit of Iris West thrown in. 

Roy snorted next to her, “A time traveling Allen. Sure, and pigs fly.”

“They do actually! Well, actually that was just a drunk Hal Jordan, but the pigs were still in the air. Best…” Dawn started but her eyes are already focused on something else in the foundry, leaving Oliver to wonder what else she’s ‘fangirling’ over in her head and hoping she would keep it to herself before he gets another headache from her whiplash. 

“Say you’re an Allen. And you’ve traveled from some point in the future,” Felicity stood up folding her arms over her chest, “Why come here? Besides the fact that this place is ‘really cool’ which I’m not disagreeing with, but why not Central City?”

“That was the plan. I was going to just jump into the middle a awkward Allen-West family moment, just because it would be a funny way to break some tension, but I must of got mixed up,” Dawn shrugged, “It could have been worse, I think Don landed into our conception said ‘Wha’sup rents,’ and bounced. Could explain why Mom grounded him for no reason last week.” 

No one had anything to say to say that. 

“Okay,” Oliver finally said in what Felicity would describe as his ‘that’s cool’ voice. “You’re Barry Allen’s future kid. Time Travel is a thing now.”

“It’s always been a thing. Well, in Central City it has. But it’s nice to shake up Starling City once and awhile. It’s all so dark and depressing here. Could worse though, it could be Gotham.” 

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to be in Gotham right now,” Roy muttered shaking his head, “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else that makes any sort of sense.” 

Dawn started talking something else already ignoring everyone else in the room, “Are these suits tight? I’ve always wondered that. Parents won’t let us have one, apparently it would only encourage us.”

“Yeah, don’t want that. Definitely don’t want that,” Felicity deadpanned as Dawn walked over to the salmon ladder. She accidental bumped into it before screaming, and muttering in disgust.

“Ew! I touched it. I need to wash my hands. I need to disinfect my whole body. Oh, god, now I have vivid flashback to a story I was clearly never meant to hear. How is still not possible to erase terrible memories of graphic sex stories you overheard when you accidentally crash your mother’s girls night? I’m sure you didn’t mean to convince me to never have sex. But you have. I will never have sex. Ever.” She pointed at Felicity, who was blushing although she had no idea what Dawn talking about. Oliver dropped the bow he was holding.

Roy started choking on air, “Please tell me this story hasn’t already happened.” 

Dawn just shrugged still looking grossed out, “I don’t know, and I don’t ever want to know. I wish I could go back and prevent myself from ever hearing that story. That’s my new mission…” She started saying something else, before suddenly disappearing in a flash.

The three of them just stood there in silence for what seemed like ages, all trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

“Surprisingly,” They all glanced over to the stairs where John was standing with the remains of his Big Belly Burger on the floor, “I’m more curious about the salmon ladder story then I am anything else.” 

\--

When Barry texts them years later, ‘The twins are here!’ the only the Queens have to say in return is ‘Good luck with that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping, not writing really ridiculous fanfiction in the middle of the night, but this happened. I just wish I could use this as excuse for being a zombie at work tomorrow.


End file.
